


Encouraging the Artist

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [446]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Demons, Drawing, Fallen Angels, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Your son has become very accomplished with his gift in these past four months."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 October 2016  
> Word Count: 155  
> Prompt: “I wish I could hate you.”  
> Summary: "Your son has become very accomplished with his gift in these past four months."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately eighteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I love that Patrick is absolutely weirded out by Vassago. I don't think his reasons have actually been brought up yet, which means that's something to consider in future stories in this series.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Your son has become very accomplished with his gift in these past four months."

Patrick looks up from his crossword puzzle to see the young girl again. Licking his lips, he sets aside his pen. "Thank you," he finally says, his discomfort at seeing her again clear in his tone.

"It is I and those of my kind who should be thanking you, Patrick Shay. You could have dissuaded your son from using and honing his gift, but you didn't. You've encouraged him from the day he first picked up a crayon in his chubby little fist. And you and your husband have brought him into an environment where several people can also support his gift."

"I guess I hadn't thought about it that way," he replies with a small smile. "It makes him happy to talk to his drawing people and tell their stories. Like he has a purpose in life."

"And he does."


End file.
